Ruthless
by Lizzybedazzle
Summary: I Like to see them struggle, Kick, Scream, bleed... Die." Sesshomaru kills every girl that falls into his little trap, but what happens when one girl doesn't fall for his trick and she finds out he has been murdering these innocent girls. READ To see
1. corpus delicti

**Hey all this is a new story and it's a little creepy, but I hope all of you will enjoy & Marry Christmas and Happy New Years!!!!!!! I Do not own Inuyasha!**

He looked over at her body as she laid there motionless. He smirked to himself, he actually created a master piece in front of him. A fresh corpse with blood splattered on the edges of the bed.

_**Flash Back:**_

Wine glasses clanked in the background as the couple sat with one another chatting away. "Oh Sesshomaru you always know how to make a girl have fun."

"Well you know what they say, I am a charmer but you are a beauty. Your smile is absolutely remarkable Ayame" he said as he placed his hand on hers.

"Take me home Sesshomaru, I don't know how much longer I can go on…. I really like you" She said shyly.

"Say no more my love, lets go" he said as they both got up. He took her hand and they left.

* * *

The door opened both of them were tangled in each others arms kissing passionately. Sesshomaru flicked on the lights as they walked down the hall way towards his room. They entered his room it was pitch black, he pulled her shirt over her head and he then instantly began to unbutton his shirt. Ayame pushed him on the bed before he could get anymore control than she had. She crawled onto of him straddling his hips, she wanted him so badly. She grinded her hips back and forth against him, he moaned with pleasure as he got a firm grip on her hips putting her into an abrupt halt.

He placed her under him with a swift quickness pinning her down to the bed. He placed his lips harshly against hers knowing he would bruise her. She began to squirm uncomfortably against him, trying to make him free her. She slowly started to find that she didn't want to do it with him anymore.

"Sesshomaru stop" she said struggling to breath. "Shesshomaru!" she yelled louder.

WHAP he smacked her in the face. She looked like she didn't believe what was going on. She screamed again just at the top of her lungs for him to stop but he wasn't going to let is slide. He grabbed his pocket knife as he held her hands above her head. He smirked at her as he saw the terror in her eyes. She looked like a deer that was caught dead in there tracks. He raised the blade and then plunged it into the middle of her chest. With in an instant blood was splattered across his face and chest. She looked up at him, struggling to breath, her eyes in agony questioning why. He stroked the side of her face gently smiling at angelically. With an instant he gritted his teeth and jolted the blade with in her chest. Her head fell back as her eyes stared at the ceiling lifeless.

She was Beautiful, his fresh corps absolutely beautiful. Hey pale skin now stained with blood. Her green eyes where like china dolls and she had beautiful red hair that was spread messily around her shoulders. He pushed her hair back from her face as he studied her beautiful features.


	2. nice to meet you abandoned grace

**Readers here is my second chapter to Ruthless I hope you all enjoy it and oh yea I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (thank you, leave comments!**

He watched her as she sat on the bench. Her head hung low as tears shed down her face. He watched the beautiful scene as she wiped her nose. It had been a late rainy afternoon, the girl sat to herself completely terrified of those around her who offered to take her home or even held an umbrella above her head. She would simply scream in terror when some one would try to touch her, she would scoot to the other side of the bench and people would jump back shocked only to call her a freak at the end.

Sesshomaru smirked and thought he would put a stop to the little scene. It was beautiful, seeing this young attractive girl, completely broken and in tears. He knew this would be the perfect opportunity, a girl in the most venerable position he had to make his move. He walked over to her, her eyes wide with terror. "I'm not here to hurt you my sweet, just here to help that's all." he held out his hand offering. She looked back frantically from His face to his hand. "You'll catch cold" his voice came warm and soothing.

She looked into his amber eyes and studied them. After a while she gathered the courage to take his hand. She then stood getting herself together, he held the umbrella over her as they walked to his car. She got into the car as he held the door open and soon after he got in turning the heater on high blast. Sitting in silence all they could hear was the rain pounding on the roof of the car. Sesshomaru would look at her every now in then. He caught her out of the corner of his eye as she looked out the window. She was absolutely stunning, more alluring than the other girls he encountered. Shagged ebony hair that grew passed her shoulders, her wax like milky skin oh so smooth and flawless, Her lips plump and looked as if it were cherry stained… but the thing that caught his attention the most where her eyes, the story they had held, the pain. Her gloom sulked eyes.. This would be his best victim yet.

She looked over at him, felling his eyes on her. He looked back at her waiting for her to say something. She croaked before speaking "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi" came her voice she then whipped her head back around looking out the window. She was going to be his best slaughter yet.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, three will be on the site soon! Smoochez!**


	3. Tortured Wond: Kagome Higurashi

_**Hey reader! Happy new Year! Umm this is my third chapter of Ruthless, something I came up with, with my sick thoughts. I hope you all enjoy and give me feed back…. Oh yes and Before Sesshomaru murders me ….. I Do Not Own INUYASHA. Though I wish I did I mean gosh some of the sexiest characters ever. Any Who read on no ones stopping ya and most importantly, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Shhhh, Kagome its fine, its fine. We're here, mommy and daddy are here." he said as he stroked her hair.

"Should I call the doctor she's doing it again"

Her father sighed in frustration shaking his head "She hates it there"

"But look at her hunny, she needs medical attention…. She gets worst by the day."

"She wasn't acting this way until you sent her to your sister's place. Our little girl use to be normal and Happy. She used to have friends, she was able to go to school away from the house." Mr. Higurashi rocked the girl holding her tightly in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "What did she do to her, she's only seventeen… She was top of her class and your sister fucked it up"

"Do not blame this on my sister, she's done nothing to her…. It was that horrid son of hers that wolf demon" Kagome suddenly stopped her sobs looking up at her mother. Her mom her head turned away as a flash of guilt came across her face.

"Well they found you Dead on the floor Sakura… if it weren't for Kaede and her miracle, spell you wouldn't be here right now. She resurrected you and bought back your soul.. What exactly happened that night Sakura? Tell me please because I want to know what happened to my daughter." Mr. Higurashi let go of Kagome standing up to his wife. He made sure she was eye leveled with him so that he can get the answer out of her.

She opened her mouth and then closed it back. Kagome watched her intently waiting for her mother to answer the question. "I-" she stuttered "I walked in the room and saw Kouga on top of Kagome they were" Kagome bit her lip looking at her furiously. "They were making love" Kagome's breathing quickened as she got up a slapped her mother.

"Yo, you're A Liar!" she yelled her father grabbed her wrist before she could strike her mother again.

"Is this true Kagome?" her father asked with rage in his eyes. "Is It true?!" he asked through his gritted teeth as he jerked her arm so that she could face him. She didn't answer because part of it was true, her and Kouga had been making love, but she felt for him more than he did her. Tears welled up in her eyes and that's when her fathers anger flared. He threw her on the floor. "Get out" he said silently. Kagome looked up at him wide eyed, was he really kicking her out? He actually believed her mother? "GET OUT" he grabbed Kagome by the hair pulling her toward the door.

Kagome screamed as he drug her down the hall way. She didn't want to leave her mother knew what happened, why did she not tell him everything? Why didn't she tell him Kouga and his mother was using her. Why did she not tell the truth after her sister killed her?

Kagome was thrown outside the house on to the steps. She cried as her father stood over her with venomous eyes. "I don't ever want to see your face again…. You're just a filthy whore, you bring shame onto this family. Just die" Her father slammed the door as she let out a huge sob.

She struggled to get up and when she finally did she ran blindly. The day was perfect for her mood, it was pouring the weather was chilled and she had nothing but Pajamas on. She ran for what seemed forever until she found a random bench to sit on. The way my mothe described it was not the way I remembered it. After Kouga and I made love it had been a complete nightmare.

_**Flash Back:**_

First there was a scream and a thud, Kagome held her cry as her mothers eyes were wide in shock and blood splurged from her head onto the white carpet. She hid under the couch like her mother told her.

"Find that Little Bitch Kouga, I know she's in here"

Kagome heard her aunts feet as she looked around the place. Kagome tried to breath quietly though her silent sobs. Why had her aunt hated them so much? Why did she want to kill them so bad?

"Kagome" she could tell her aunt was smiling. "Come out come out where ever you are" Kagome jumped as she heard the vase crash to the floor. "I know you're in here somewhere and my son wanted to talk to you, he's very interested in getting to know you.. A Little More" Kagome heard a bigger crash as she saw pieces of reflected glass on the floor. "Do you smell her?" her aunt snapped getting angry.

"Yea She's close"

"Well fucking find her. We don't have all day"

Kagome froze as she heard the wolf demon sniff the air. She saw his feet coming towards the couch and he stopped. She knew he was smiling and she had to prepare herself for what would happen next. She pulled the small dagger closer to her chest. She would kill him, when he did try something. She Let out a scream as someone grabbed her from her feet dragging her from under the couch by her feet. Her eyes squeezed shut and that's when she blacked out..

_**End of flash back**_

There she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head within her knees. She cried for hours many people came up to her asking if she was ok but then after a while they gave up when they got no reply.

And then He came, this beautiful stranger who wanted to help. My head ached from crying so all I could hear were his mumbles and his reassuring looks. I sat there for a moment thinking if I should trust him of not. I saw the excitement in his eyes as he looked over me. He looked hungry for something… it didn't show in his face but it did in his eyes. Once the emotion faded from his eyes and he smiled warmly and tilted her chin so that she could get a clear look at him. "Come" she saw his lips form and she finally placed her hand in his.

_**Thank You All for reading once again.. Kagome's past will be a lot clearer later on in the other chapters it will become clear what has happened to her AND YES Sesshmaru's killing spree will continue just wait to see. Please review gimme some feed back peeps! : D Choa!**_


	4. laconic

_Hello all, Here's another chapter of Ruthless I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be updating next weekend! But Please READ ON! And thank you all for taking time out for reading this very disturbing story LOL! Thank you Much & Enjoy!_

**He watched the girl as she walked around the house silently. She wrapped her arms around herself slightly shivering as the strands of her hair clung to her face. "is it comfortable enough for you?" Kagome looked over her shoulder her eyes a bit darker from when he saw before. She didn't answer she just continued to walk. "The bathrooms down the hall to your left. Feel free to make yourself at home. I'll bring you some towels soon…and your room, to your right."**

**Kagome walked silently to the bathroom and closed the door tightly behind her. She turned around and slightly jumped when she saw the reflection in the mirror. standing there she stared at herself. Her she was soaked, she looked at both her old and new bruises, her eyes were swollen and red from the crying she's done.**

**She removed her clothes slowly, letting then drop to the floor.. Her eyes stayed steady on the floor she wouldn't look at her self, not now, not never. She looked to the left were the shower was and slowly began to walk over to it. She stepped in sliding the door close and turned it on. She turned the water piping hot and then slid down to the floor.**

**She jumped as the bathroom door opened "Kagome I'm going to step out for a couple of minutes. I'm going to meet up with a friend of mine, so I should be back in an hour or so" Kagome stayed silent. She tried to understand the words that were coming from him, everything he said seemed muffled. She tilted her head back, her knees were pulled to her chest. He waited for a couple of seconds for her answer but no reply. "I wont be out too long" he said. "I would stay but I really do have to go" with that he closed the door behind him as he walked out the bathroom.**

**When he left she leaned on the wall beside her and started to cry. Her mother betrayed her, one thing she thought her mother would never do. **

_**Flash Back:**_

I walked in the apartment greeted by a pair of strong arms being wrapped around me, It was Kouga. "Where's my mom?" I asked stunned by the sudden affection as Kouga deepened the hug.

"She stepped out for a second with my mom they said they would be back in an hour"

He closed the distance in between them placing his lips on hers. I had been waiting so long for this day to come but it didn't feel right. he was my cousin, I had only fantasized but did not want this to happen. "We shouldn't-"

He placed a finger on my lips to silence me and led me to the room where it was dark, quiet and spacey. He closed the door behind us and led me to the bed. we sat there for a minute staring at each other. He saw that I was going to say something again so he kissed me. The kiss wasn't as light and passionate as the first one was, it was hungry, too hungry. He laid me down gently on the bed as he began to undo my shirt. He slid it off of my shoulders revealing my soft round breast. He smiled as he traced my left nipple with his finger i arched her back. He bent down to kiss me again this time pulling my knee up around his hip, istarted to grind against him and that's when he moaned.

His hand went to her pants as he started to undo them, he looked at me for a moment before pulling them off. He then flipped me over so that i would be on top of him, my back facing the door. He had his hands on the smalls of my back as he pulled me down into a kiss.

My body shot up as I heard the door open, i snapped my head around only to see my mother with a gun with hate filled eyes. my mother held the gun steady as i got up and away from Kouga who was now laughing.

"Mom?" I asked knowing I was going to cry.

That's when my aunt came in laughing hysterically "You foolish girl. Did you actually think My Son, YOUR COUSIN would actually want to sleep with you?" She laughed again putting a hand on my mother's shoulder "We Don't Do Incest, You whore. Now your mother and I only want a couple of things, The Shikon Jewel and your life"

"Hand it over Kagome" My mother said as she pointed the gun to Kagome's head.

Kagome stood there motionless for a while "Just Fucking shoot the Bitch already! We just need to get the Jewel so we can get our cash, You don't have to be with that stupid husband of yours anymore either! Just shoot her and you wont have anything to worry about anymore" her aunt yelled.

my mother just stood there looking at me, her daughter. She tried to pull the trigger but she couldn't, that's when my aunt grabbed the gun. "Kagome run!" The words left my mother's mouth as my aunt tried to shoot but luckily there was another exit from the room.

Nearly grabbed me as I ran down the steps but my mother shot him before he could lay a hand on me. He fell down the steps in pain as he clutched his arm. "The couch" she mouthed as I looked at her.

My mother ran down stairs into the living room as I slid under the couch. "Your aunt will be down here in a matter of seconds, I wanted to kill you myself but I obviously have to hate you even more " I was going to say something. "Hide" she said with her stone like face. "I will do my slaughter soon though."

**End of Flashback**

Kagome rocked back in forth in the shower as the hot water slipped from her body into the drain. She would need a way out of this life and soon, she wanted to die.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any reviews if you have any ideas for the next chapter or see any mistakes in this one. THANK YOU MUCH! -Liz**_

_**Oh yes and I'll be updating this weekend : )**_

"


	5. manslaughterer

Hello all, I apologize for the wait! I Do Not own Inuyasha! READ ND REVIEW PLEASE.

**Sesshomaru waited until he heard the shower run. He walked to the bathroom with a towel and dry clothes and entered the bathroom. "Kagome I'm going to step out for a couple of minutes. I'm going to meet up with a friend of mine so I should be an hour or so" Kagome stayed silent. He looked at the outline of her body through the glass stained doors. She was sitting on the floor of the shower with her head tilted back, her knees were pulled to her chest. He waited for a couple of seconds for her answer but no reply. "I wont be out too long" he said smiling to himself. "I would stay but I really do have to go" with that he closed the door behind him as he walked out the bathroom.**

**He walked to the car and unlocked the door. He had places to go tonight, people to see. He had to quench his thirst before he went mad. Kagome, his dear Kagome he would save for last, The Devastated Beauty would be her appellation. He drove to his destination which took him only a few minutes. **

**He pulled up to the mansion where he saw the girl smiling and waving good bye to her guest. Her smile brightened even more when she saw Sesshomaru.**

"**Sesshomaru" the silver head woman said smiling widely as he stood next to her watching her guest depart. "I wish you came earlier, the dinner party was amazing" **

"**I apologize, got caught up at work" Sesshomaru lied.**

"**Shall we?" Kanna said swaying her arm in the direction of the back yard.**

"**We shall" Sesshomaru said as he followed her lead.**

"**Everyone's gone" Kanna said still smiling as she took his hand leading him to the pool. "We can do what ever we want" she said as she took her wine glass from the cement floor taking a sip. **

**Sesshomaru smiled as he watched the girl untie her halter topped dress and unclamped her long silver hair. He watched as her eyes gleamed in the moon light and her breast completely exposed. "Kanna" he almost purred.**

"**Swim with me" she swam backwards giving him a seductive smile. **

**He smiled back at her "I'll be in soon" he said as he sat at the edge of the pool.**

"**Do you remember when we first met Sesshomaru? When we met at my job and you told me I was the most beautiful woman you'd lay your eyes upon" she closed her eyes. That was two years ago but we didn't ever become more than friends" she swam closer to him.**

**That's when it clicked, that was his cue. "Why don't we try now?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned forward over the side of the pool giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Kanna leaned up and forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her from the pool. They kissed one another as he laid her down on the concrete. As he kissed her passionately. "Wait" she said breathless. She grabbed her glass of wine and chugged it down. **

**With in seconds she knocked out that's when Sesshomaru smiled taking out a bottle of pills "Good old Xenical, I didn't think you had such an affect on people" he kissed the bottle before approaching his new prize.**

* * *

**Kanna's eyes fluttered open as she looked around frantically. She tried to move but she was unable to. She was still outside, only tied to a chair. Then Sesshomaru appeared.**

"**Sesshomaru?" she asked in frightened curiosity. "Why am I-**

"**Kanna, Kanna, Kanna. You are beautiful my dear, maybe not the most beautiful girl, but you are beautiful" he said as she saw him tie a cement block to the bottom of the chair she was strapped in. "I hope you had a good life. I would allow you to say words but I will see you in Hell".**

**Kanna then screamed in terror but it was too late. Sesshomaru pushed the chair off the edge of the pool and there was a huge splash. He looked in the pool seeing the girl struggle as she stayed stuck at the bottom. With in a minutes Sesshomaru's smile came in place. He watched as the blood spread through the water. His mission was completed.**

**Thank You for reading!**


	6. rigor

**Hey guys and Gals Im really srry for the delay I was just busy with school. I Do Not own Inuyasha! I do own this plot though but please, Please read on and review!**

Sesshomaru walked in the door he saw the TV flicker. He turned seeing Kagome on the couch. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she wasn't watching the screen, she starred into space. Her face was so angelic against the ghostly glow of the TV and she smiled to herself as if she were sharing a secret.

Sesshomaru sat on the couch, her eyes didn't leave the direction she starred in but she began to talk. "My mother's dead, for good. They found her in the tub with a radio in it. My dad did it but they don't know that. The cops don't know that and they'll never find out. The detectives called my phone asking if I knew anything. I told them I didn't know, I told them I don't know who would want to kill my mother…. But then I thought of her sister. They had a deal and my mother broke her promise, but my dad did it, he told me."

Kagome shuddered as Sesshomaru touched the side of her face trying to comfort her. "My Kagome, I want you to stay here as long as you need"

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Kagome dosed off.

**The Higurashi's home: Earlier that day**:

She walked through the hall way as she heard her parents speaking calmly with one another in the bathroom. She paused in place for a moment hearing the low sound of music playing. With in seconds they came into view, her father stood next to the tub while they spoke. Her mother was bathing while she spoke complete and utter nonsense about what she wanted at the next dinner party but that's when her father interrupted.

"Sakura" he said as he watched his wife bathe, she seemed to be in a better mood these days.

"Yes Hun" she answered playing around with the little bubbles in the bath.

"Ever since Kagome has left you've been…acting … Never mind"

"Why don't you forget her, she's nothing but a little slut any way. She seduced her own cousin, probably took his virginity… little whore" her mother snapped.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. I think I may have over reacted throwing her out like that. She's our only child Sakura yes she's made a mistake but that's what teenagers do they don't think about the outcome of the problem"

"Kagome doesn't belong here!" Sakura yelled.

Her husband stayed quiet for a few minutes before he started to speak again "I feel like Kagome wouldn't have done that on her own. It takes two to tango Sakura have you thought of that or have you forgotten?" Sakura looked up at her husband shocked as he went over to the shelf where the radio stood. It was next to the tub with the wrong movement even a simple bump they both knew what would happen. "I know what happened Sakura"

She watched as he moved closer to the shelf her eyes following his every move "I thought you loved me" she said pleading through her voice.

"I thought you loved me" he bumped his shoulder against the shelf causing everything to spill into the tub. The radio fell in, the lights flickered as Sakura's body shook violently in the water. Her eyes rolled back within her sockets and it seemed as if she would be foaming at her mouth soon, but he knew for a fact it wouldn't last long. He watched her body stop shaking with in a few minutes. They wouldn't find out it was him. He took his

cell phone from his pocket "Yes, I have an emergency, I just found my wife she's dead"

**Sesshomaru:**

He watched the girl as she slept in his arms. The tears that stained her face were now drying. He bit his lip thinking of the way her father could have willed her mother, he wondered if she screamed or had the last word. He wondered if she bled and if her father butchered her. But the way Kagome explained it he must have been very careful if they wouldn't find out who it was that killed her mother.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his phone buzzed in his pocket, he picked up with in the third buzz. "Sango" he breathed her name into the phone hearing the silky voice.

"I want you over here, I have a friend that I want you to meet her names Ayumi" Sesshomaru could tell that she was smiling at the other end. "She has black hair, just like you like em. I was thinking we could have a little fun tonight"

Sesshomaru smirked "I'll be there soon" he looked at the sleeping Kagome and stroked her cheek. "I'll make you something to eat when I get back My love" he whispered as he walked to the door and grabbed his keys. He drove the car having it speed up, it usually took an hour to get to Sango's house but in this case it took him an half an hour.

He pulled up to the house turning his head lights off. He dug into his glove compartment taking out a travel sized bottle of Chloroform. He smiled as he slipped it into his pocket. He got out of the car walking towards the house, the door opened before he knocked.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango screamed with delight as she gave him a hug. Both girls stood there in nothing but black lace under wear. Sango of course she was more open and excited that I came, she just wanted to get her rocks off. But the other girl… she was shy, she blushed every time I looked at her as if she were trying to hide herself. I was going to have fun tonight, not only was I going to get laid…. I was going to be satisfied with my slaughters for a while. This should quench my thirst for a while.

**Ok guys and girls that's all for Ruthless! I hope you all enjoyed. I'll be updating soon! Thanks for reading!**


	7. excruciating monstrosity

**Hello all! Here Is another chapter for Ruthless, I hope you all enjoy it. Just a little warning here this chapter may be a little disturbing but read it any way! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA but I do own the plot of this story. Any way move on people. Please read, enjoy and review! **

"You just have to relax Ayumi, remember what I told you?" I smirked I saw the two girls interact. Sango took the glass pipe placing it to her nostral as she inhaled the powdery substance. "Here you go baby its your turn" Sango said handing the mirror and glass pipe to Ayumi. She hesitated at first but then took a long swig, her eyes fluttered as she placed the mirror down on the night stand. "Good girl" Sango cooed as the pulled Ayumi into the middle of the bed.

I smiled as I watched the two girls kiss. Sango was always passionate about who she chose to sleep with. Ayumi kissed back slowly giving in to Sango's hunger, Sango held her hand out to me and I gladly took it. Ayumi stiffened as she felt my arm wrap around her waist. Sang smiled "She's a virgin so be gentle, she told me handing over the beautiful girl.

I pulled her to me as she let her hands easily wrap around my neck. We kissed as Sango undid the girls braw letting it slip from her arms. Sango held Ayumi from behind cupping her breast as I licked the girl from her jaw line to her neck. Sango was now in the middle of us joining in on our little make out session crashing her lips in between mine and Ayumi's.

****

I laid there with both girls laying on either side of me still panting heavily. Sango looked over to her right at the clock it was going on 6 AM.

"Shit I have to get ready for work" She sprung from the bed walking over to her bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, I should be out in an hour or so.. If you care to join me" She smiled before walking in the bathroom closing the door.

Ayumi got up instantly walking towards the mirror where she sat down "I want to see you again, I had a great night" It seemed as she were writing her number down on a piece of paper. She came over and placed it on the bed "Call me anytime" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she went over to her bag and started pulling on her clothes. As she did this, I slipped my jeans on and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I dug in my back pocket finding the small bottle of Chloroform. I took my handkerchief out and dabbed just a little bit on it. I walked up to her from behind slowly and carefully.

I brought my hand up with sudden quickness covering her mouth. I tied her up to the bed, but I would have to deal with Sango first, Ayumi should be knocked out for a moment or two.

I Grabbed one of Sango's necklaces from her dresser and entered the bathroom quietly. The bathroom was foggy and I could hear her singing a horrible tune. I saw her shadow through the curtain as she swayed her hips while washing herself. I opened the curtain slowly so she would not notice the breeze. I undid her necklace as if I were going to put it on her. With one swift movement I had the chain around her neck and pulled it back tight. She was struggling to breath as she tried to get a hold of the chain. I held her body close to mine so that she wouldn't do much. She swung her arms around wildly as my grip tightened and then she collapsed.

Her body fell to the floor, her mouth and eyes wide open for the struggle. I smirked looking at her lifeless body she'd always been beautiful.

I walked back into Sango's room seeing Ayumi still knocked out. I went over to Sango's desk getting a blue marker and box cutter. I walked over to the girls half naked body as I popped the markers top off and began to trace the girls delicate body. I did as a surgeon would do mark the areas in which they would improve or get rid of. I marked along the shapes of her breast and nipple and then drew a line right in the middle of her stomach.

I walked over to my bag pulling out a pair of plastic gloves and a nurse mask to cover my nose. The girl woke up as I stood over her with the box cutter in my hand and she screamed as I stood over her. "Please, Please" she begged me. "Let me go" I only smiled under my mask. I scrapped some of her skin from her breast causing her to bleed she yelped out on pain.

"Sango!" She cried "Sango!" beautiful music to my ears.

"Your friend is dead" She spat in my face, that's when I got angry. I jerked her chin towards me taking the box cutter placing it in the Conner of her mouth before I slice though her cheek quickly. She screamed in agonized pain as blood gushed from the corner of her cheek. Either way she was going to die so with a thrust I stabbed the box cutter into her stomach where the line started and Tore my way down into the insides. She was shaking in pain, could no longer speak so I ended this the best way I could. I cut the middle of her throat so that she could die quicker. I watched as she struggle to breath and the blood poured from her throat. I smiled watching her take her last breath.

"Rest In peace sleeping Beauty"

**WOooH that was a heel of a crazy chapter for me to write, I like totally tramatized myself! But anywho I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter of Ruthless! I will update soon & Please review!**


	8. Fascinated

**Hey Everyone! I'm really sorry about the delay, I've been having writers block but here I am with another chapter of Ruthless! First and fore most I would like to thank Twitches for helping me get Ideas for my upcoming chapter because without her I would not be updating right now. I would also like to thank all who have reviewed, added my to their favorites or alerts You all have been extremely awesome! Any Way I don't wanna hold any of you up from reading… I DO NOT OWN INYASHA (needed to get that out of the way0 But please, read, enjoy and review…. The story will only get more intresting in the upcoming chapters! READ ON!**

I walked into the living room seeing a sleeping Kagome. She was on the floor laying in a fetal position with a pillow pulled to her chest. I walked over to the girl joining. I removed the pillow gently from her hold and pulled her into an embrace. While stroking her hair I cradled her within my arms.

I studied her face she was absolutely stunning, her face was flushed but I could still see the wintry glow in her skin, she seemed so frail and pail…. It seemed as if time had frozen her trying to preserve her beauty . She was so heart breaking, my little walking disaster. My eyes traveled from her face to her breast, she wore a deep blue v-neck shirt showing a generous amount of her chest. I stared watching it rise and fall, I brushed my hand softly against it, she sighed lightly as a reaction. I ran my finger across her chest instantly noticing how sensitive her skin was, it turned slightly red.

My mind begin to go crazy as my heart started to race, I placed my finger on her once again and slid my nail across her surface. I heard her let out a soft cry as her breathing quickened. I stared almost in a trance as I watched the blood roll slowly into the depths of her shirt. My mouth watered as I watched the crimson bead, I could feel my body start to dampen as I bit my lip. My blood started to rush as my pulse began to beat fast and hard. I closed my eyes feeling the rush of arousal come over me. I inhaled deeply taking in her Jasmine scent along with the smell of her sweet blood and salty tears. I brought my lips down to where she was cut as I let the tip of my tongue slide against the small cut. I rose my head as her breathing slowed.

I smiled as I spotted a tear that rolled down her cheek and slowly to her lips. I watched her breath as her chest rose up while she inhaled. Her lips pursed as she exhaled silently. Her skin so ghostly white, her lips stunningly red, her hair was a silken black. I couldn't resist I lowered my lips to hers, pressing them gently against her. I could feel her stir in her sleep, it took her a while to register what was happening. I thought she would pull away from me but instead she tilted her head back slightly to deepen the kiss.

**Thank you all for reading my story. ^_^ I'll update soon. & please review!**


	9. Trust

_**Hey Guys I'm sorry for the long break but guess what, I'm Back! I had projects to get out the way, most of you guys should know Senior year of High School can be a Bitch but like I said ….. I'M BACK and I hope you all enjoy reading this Fanfic. I hope you all love this Chapter… I Do NOT OWN INUYASHA but I do own the plot of the story. I would like to thank Scoobster for getting me back on track with Fanfic. Thanks to you I'm back and running in business. Any who, I hope you all enjoy my story Please review to tell me what you think.**_

Her eyes widened when she realized what I had done, she pushed me off and then backed away from me in fear, shock. I walked away from her a little shaken as I pulled my fingers through my hair. She was on the other side of the room looking petrified. "I- I apologize, I shouldn't have. You're going through a rough time right now, I'll just leave you alone" I got up and walked to my room realizing what I had just done. You can't Sesshomaru, you just can't. I had to hold back no matter how much I wanted her whether it was alive or dead.

I sat on the edge of my bed with my head hung low. I was there thinking of everything that occurred a couple of moments ago. Her crimson tears, her beautiful figure right next to and my lips to hers. I could have lost it then and there. I could have ki- My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of small hands that rested on my shoulders. It was Kagome; she leaned over her lips to my ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." she kissed my neck softly with her tender lips, I turned around as she kissed me once more only this time capturing my lips.

At that very moment I felt the blood run through my veins, red, hot, pounding. I knew she wanted me from there. I pulled away slowly and starred in her lust filled eyes. My hand tangled in her raven locks, I tightened my grip crashing my lips to hers. I explored her mouth tasting every part of her. She was so bitter sweet; I could taste the salt from her tears and the dryness of her mouth. Tonight she would be mine and only mine.

I pulled her onto the bed as I laid her down. I then crawled over her body, her face was flushed as she looked up watching me. Her eyes wondered my body in all curiosity. Her mouth was slightly open, her lips almost at a pout. I slowly brought my face to hers; I closed my eyes as I felt her breath on my skin. 'Mine' echoed through my head as I brought my lips back to hers, That's when everything went away, my surroundings, it was only Kagome and I.

She moaned as I pulled her leg to my hip. I tugged at her shirt as she sat up and brought it up over her head. I followed by pulling my own off and tossing it to the floor. We starred at each other for a moment; I looked at her in awe. Her eyes weren't as lustful; they seemed abandoned with her smudged eye liner and red eyes. She brushed her hair to the side as she rose from the bed. She stood there thinking for a moment. She took off her pants, slid from her underwear and then her bra. Nude she stood there before me as my eyes went over her. She was made of perfection; her delicate smooth skin glowed within the dim light of my room. Her hair was out of place as it went around her shoulders messily. Her curves seemed soft as if an artist had carved her straight from stone. She was beautiful, so pure almost angelic.

She crawled back onto the bed in between my legs as she kissed me once more. This time it was more intense, hotter than the last one. Her mouth slid from my lips down to my collar bone, to my chest down to my navel. She paused for a moment before she started to undo my pants. my head shot back as I felt her lips wrap around me. She was so warm so moist as she bobbed her head giving me pleasure. I clenched my teeth as she took me deeper and I felt myself getting hot. I ran my fingers through her hair as she licked the tip.

I pulled her away from me not being able to take it anymore. I flipped her onto the bed lowering my lips to hers. I slipped both my pants and underwear off as I lowered myself onto her. I needed to make sure she was ready for me; I lowered my lips to her neck tracing my tongue down to her navel. She moaned as I opened her legs a little further apart from one another. I kissed her thigh as I traced my tongue closer to my prize. She gasped as I got closer to it; I finally dove in tasting her sweet nectar. She tasted so fresh; I could smell her arousal as I buried myself deep within her folds. I smiled inwardly as I heard her moan and I felt her legs begin to shake. I knew she was close but I pulled away from her before she released.

We kissed each other with much more hunger; I tugged at her hair slightly so that she could tilt her head back for more access. I positioned myself as I assaulted her neck; I pushed into her slowly as I heard her take in a deep breath. I bit my lower lip feeling how tight she was. She moaned in pleasure as I pushed into her deeper. "Sesshomaru, Faster please" she pleaded with me. I took no time to obey her needs as I picked up the pace. I could feel the pleasure wash over me as I felt the friction in between us. She cried out little by little as I pumped in and out of her harder. I was at my max "Ah Sesshomaru I'm about to come" I was too. I bit my lip as I felt myself come close. Our breathing picked up as she started pushing against me more, I felt her walls tighten around me, I moaned her name as I released my seed into her and as she quivered beneath me.

_**That's all folks! Thank you For reading! I'll be updating soon…. I'm serious this time! **_


	10. The Begining of the end

**Hey ya'll I'm sorry it took me so long to update… Lets just say it's been a bust summer! I want to thank my friend twitches , Thank you for helping me love! Any who I hope you all enjoy! Now Read On,,, Oh Yea and by the way I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ENJOY!**

I woke up squinting as my eyes adjusted to the ray of light that peeped through the curtains. I looked down seeing this beautiful girl tangled within the sheets as well as my arms. I pulled her closer to me feeling her every curve. I closed my eyes inhaling her sent, she smelled so sweet. I brushed a stray hair from her face and watched her lips part, she exhaled. I thought for a moment. Kagome, my Kagome I would keep her alive and make her my own. She was all too beautiful to taint her perfection. I was already feeling regret from what I had done to her earlier.

I stiffened as the she rolled over facing me, I calmed when I saw that she had still been asleep. I watched as she snuggled closer to me. I closed my eyes inhaling her once more and that's when I felt her pulse. It was so strong that I heard it. The steady rhythm went on in her chest while she sighed quietly through her mouth. I untangled myself from her embrace and watched over her body. The thin sheets covered most of her as her leg stuck out from the side; I swallowed as I saw heard her mumble my name in her sleep.

I took my finger and swept it along her inner thigh, she let out a shallow breath. I put more pressure on my finger as I slid it down her thigh once more. I saw her skin turn slightly pink. I swallowed knowing what would happen next. I applied more pressure to my finger scrapping it along the inside of her thigh. I closed my eyes inhaling her bitter sweet scent as it hit my nose giving me a sense of pure ecstasy. I opened my eyes again seeing the single line blood come to her surface.

I took my finger and dabbed it into the blood, my tongue slid across my finger as I tasted how bitter sweet she was. I bit my lip as I saw her move around slightly. She was now laying on her back her neck became exposed. Her neck seems so frail, she was so tiny, I took my hand and traced it over her collar bone hearing her let out a slight gasp. I froze as she whispered my name again, her eyes were still closed. I brought my finger to her neck and my mouth watered at the thought of seeing the red liquid stain the sheets.

I leaned in closer to her face watching her facial expression carefully. I slid my nail across her neck carefully being sure that I didn't cause too much damage. I Heard her let out a loud gasp as her eyes flew open, she sprung up quickly grabbing her neck automatically. I stared at the blood as it stained her hands.

"Sesshomaru!" I came back from my high hearing her scream my name. She looked at me desperately waiting for an answer. My eyes finally met hers "You know what…. Forget it" She cried as she got up. "I'm going to find a new home of my own. I don't know what I was thinking." She was shaking in fear as she started to put her clothes on.

"I'm sorry" I couldn't lose her now. "Kagome" I screamed seeing that she had already left the room. I ran out of into the hall way seeing her struggle, she was holding on to the wall using it for support. Her head hung low as I heard her sniffle and cough. I could see her silhouette in the dimmed space. I walked over to her trying to get her off the floor. She snatched her arm away from me as she fell back to the floor.

"I should've known" she said shaking her head. "I Should've known you're like the others. You're just like my mother, My aunt!" she screamed as she cried into her hands. I tried to touch her but she smacked my hand away. "You're all out to hurt me. You never cared about me; you just wanted to use me for my body"

"Kagome" I said quietly. She suddenly had the strength to stand up.

"No" She started to walk towards the living room. I grabbed her hand she tried yanking away this time but I wouldn't let her.

"Kagome I'm sorry" I tried pulling her into a hug but she slapped me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK" she screamed.

That's when the words echoed through my head. She ran into the living room, I knew she would be getting her things ready.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I ran into the living room as I tried getting my stuff together. I cried picking up my bags. I whipped my tears away using my sleeve. I stood up steadying myself, I walked towards the door and I stood there for a moment collecting my thoughts. I reached to open the door but that's when everything went black.

**Toohoohoo that's the end of this chapter guys and Gals! I Hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating soon! Please review!**


	11. Fare well

_**Ok people! I am sorry for the delay, I've been running around NYC for like the whole summer! But any way, I will not hold you any longer, READ ON! Oh yes and I do Not Own Inuyasha!**_

I knew I was lying down, I felt my back on a cool hard surface. I could feel my legs and arms isolated …. I was tied up. My eyes shot open, I automatically squinted due to the brightness of the room. I slowly opened them once more so that my eyes could adjust to the light. I was in a room; it seemed similar to a doctor's office everything was made of metal. I looked around trying to find out where the bastard had gone. I was scared out of my mind.

I heard clanking behind me, I tried to see who it was but my eyes couldn't see that far back. Sesshomaru walked over holding a needle and a small glass bottle.

"What are you going to do with me?" I yelled. He paid me no attention as he filled the needle. "Sesshomaru!" I screamed he continued his procedure. It seemed as if he had left himself somewhere else. This wasn't the same Sesshomaru that I slept with.

He put the needle on a tray that was on a small island beside the table I laid on. I watched him as he pulled on the white gloves; I winced as I head their echo. He picked up the needle once more and had it squirt on its own to test it out. I could feel my tears forming as he gazed down at me once again. I let out a piercing scream as he brought the needle close to my arm. He smiled almost warmly and lovingly. I struggled with in the ropes

"You don't have to do this Sesshomaru, you don't. We can love each other, we can learn to trust!" I said in between my sobs. His smile faded as he touched my cheek. I saw a single tear run down his farce before he bent down and kissed me. My heart rate slowed as I felt his lips against mine. He went around to the end of the table and crawled above me. He lowered himself down on me as he kissed me more passionately than before. I tilted my head back just so he could get my excess to my neck, a moan left my mouth as I felt his hand slide up my thigh.

"Untie me Sesshomaru, I want to show you how much I mean this" He froze for a minute before getting up, I could feel the ropes being cut loose; my hands and feet were free. I sat up on the table looking at him. He starred at me, his look was so intense. I got up slowly as I scanned the room; I knew I had to get out of here someway. I walked backwards towards the counter as I pushed myself up to sit on it. I spread my legs and used my index finger motioning him to come over. He came over to me, both hands at my hips; I leaned forward capturing his lips.

Our kisses grew hungrier for one another and the touching increased. He reached in my hair grabbing my locks to bring me closer to him. I knew he was well distracted, His lips lowered down to my neck and I bit back so that my moan wouldn't be so loud. I looked over to my left seeing a silver object, which had to be my ticket of here. I gasped out of surprise when I felt his head in between my legs. God how did he get down there, my head shot back as his tongue played with my nub. I looked from the corner of my eye before grabbing the object; I could feel my hands grip the sharp edge of what seemed to be scissors. I gently took the scissors and quietly placed it behind my back. I could feel my body heating up, my core tightening. I could feel myself about to explode let out one final cry before he released me.

He came up and placed his forehead against mine, I could feel the cold sweat on his skin as he breathed deeply. He brought his lips back to mine as we started to kiss once more, I heard his pants unzip as he spread my thighs further apart. I kissed him more passionately, pushing my body into him more. I was going to be the one in control tonight. I sucked on his ear lobe as I brought the scissors slightly to my side. I waited for him, he let out a moan. With sudden swiftness I brought up the scissors to his neck, breaking his skin, He let out a sudden scream of pain and staggered back a little. He fell on the floor clutching the scissors, trying to remove them from his neck.

I stood there for a moment watching the blood pour from his wound, I realized that I had nailed him and now was the time when I had to get out of here. I ran towards the door, yanking it trying to get out. I shook the door knob once, twice it was locked in. I cursed to myself as I looked around trying to find a way that I could get out the room. There were no windows, no extra door. I looked to my right seeing the bathroom. I clenched my eyes shut knowing that it wouldn't keep me safe forever, but it would keep me alive a little longer. I ran into it closing the door tight and shut. I locked it from the inside backing up until I hit the wall, I slid down sitting down as I put my head in my hands.

After a couple of moments of silence I heard a loud clank in the next room. My head shot up as I heard footsteps and then it went silent again. I bit on my lower lip waiting for what would happen next. I cringed as I heard the sudden sound; I could hear banging on the door. My eyes widened in fear as I realized he was breaking it down. I could see the lock weaken, with one final shove, the door fell in. I sat there as tears came back to my eyes. He looked at me for a brief moment before walking over and grabbing my hair. I cried out louder as his grip tightened, I was dragged out of the bathroom. I shrieked out in pain as he threw me on the hard table.

He came back over to me and grabbed my chin he let out a chuckle before speaking "Oh my Kagome, I never thought you would be so fun" He pushed my face back as he walked away. I looked over at him furious. I breathed hard as he came back over with a small glass bottle "I was going to let you off the hook Kagome. You could have been my companion; you could have joined in, in my murder spree"

"I can't believe you, I trusted you" I growled.

"And I trusted you, my beautiful walking disaster" he walked over to me as he stroked the side of my face. "You know your death was going to be so quick and painless" he traced my lower lip with his thumb and I turned my head away. He walked over to the side and crawled over me. "But you ruined that my dear" I closed my eyes shut as I felt his sharp nail trail up my thigh. I opened them back up when I heard the fabric of my dress ripping.

"Sess" he shushed me as he started to nip at my neck. At first it was soft but then it gradually started to get harder. I started to sob as his bites became rougher and went deeper into my skin. I could feel my warm blood pour over my skin. Without warning he fiercely parted my legs and entered me. I sucked the air into my lungs as I felt his unwelcome member pounding me. I sobbed as his nails scrapped against my skin leaving trails of blood behind. I could feel myself stretching, bleeding, aching, and sobbing. I was in the utmost agonized pain. I could feel my scream vibrate through my body as I felt his teeth break through my skin, I felt him lengthen inside of me as he picked up the pace. I could feel the dampness from both of our bodies, the stickiness from our skin. My body tensed as I felt him spill inside of me, he removed himself from me as he tied my hands and legs back up again.

I laid there barely staying conscious.

He came back with a knife and the small bottle from before. "Snake Venom" my breath quickened as I realized what he was going to do. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. I thought you were a wise girl, very wise but to my surprise you aren't the brightest. You're not the nicest either, I give you a free home, Free food and my comfort and this is how you treat me? Like I didn't do shit for you! You call me a Freak and think I'm Crazy, I am not Crazy!" he yelled as I blinked my eyes into tears. I watched as he calmed down a bit more and brought the knife to his face. "I'm not crazy" he mumbled. I watched him as he walked to my side. I flinched as I felt the blade run lightly across my skin. "The first time I laid eyes on you, I fell in love" I looked up at him. "I have never seen anyone so beautiful…. Anyone so broken" I screamed out as he slashed my wrist fiercely.

"You seemed to have gone through such trauma, my angel. I thought you would have been my easiest target…but I fell for you Kagome and that's what made it harder" he walked over to the other side. "You were so venerable, your terror filled eyes and do you know what I was debating?" he asked me as he bent over me with the blade at my other wrist "Weather or I should make you my next victim or not" I cried out as I felt him slash my other wrist.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

My heart sped up as I saw the blood splatter on to the floor. I could see her looking at me as I saw her eyes flutter, she would be dead soon. I stop then and threw the bottle of snake venom to the floor hearing the glass shatter. I didn't feel the need to use it anymore, she would be gone in a matter of minutes. For a second I can feel the regret the pumped through my blood, I knew I could have handled the situation differently so that she could stay in my life forever. I could see her eyes wander as she struggled to breath, I could hear her shallow breath as well as her heart slow. "When you die, I'll clean you up. I promise" I stroked her cheek as she struggled to grab my hand. I could hear her hanging on to her last breath and with that she died.

_**I hope you all enjoyed! I'll update soon!**_


	12. I Loved Her Last chapter! Woo

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the delay I haven't really been feeling well because of the change in season, but here is the last chapter of Ruthless! I hope you all enjoy and Thank you to everyone who took the time out to read my story and review. I would also like to thank my lovely wife Scoobster for helping me out with the plot of the story! Thank you all! I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

My breathing picked up as I fell to my knees looking at her… why, why did she look this way? I did everything. I gave her a sponge bath, I stitched up her wounds. I couldn't understand why she was fading away. Her once firm skin was now sagging and now she was reeking of rotten flesh.

I raked my fingers through my hair as I watched her limp and battered body expecting it to move, expecting it to go back to its former shape. I stood up to take a good look at her face. It seemed so smooth days ago; I looked at her eyes remembering I left her eyes open just so that I could remember the color. Her eyes had sunken into her head as her face seemed as stretched as an old woman's.

I paced around feeling the anger and confusion take over me. I let out a frustrating cry while I pulled on my hair. I shook my head repeating to myself that she was just another girl. Then I stopped, she wasn't just any girl. I walked back over to her corpse as I brushed my hand against her cheek. I could feel my tears fall as I realized that I had truly loved this girl.

"She could've lived" I whispered to myself "She Could have Lived!" I yelled as I knocked over the tray beside me.

I squatted down bringing my knees to my chest as I rocked back and forth. I let out a sob but instantly stopped when I realized what I had done to my previous victims. They never deserved to die, they had a life they were living and I took it away from them. Kagome, my Kagome would've been my life if I didn't kill her.

I got up steadily and walked toward the draw that was near my desk. I dug in my pocket searching for the small key. I unlocked the draw finding a gun with my name on it. I picked up the gun and placed it to the side of my head. I swallowed hard as the tears flowed down my face. I closed my eyes 1…2….3…BAM!

**I hope you enjoyed this story! I will have more Inuyasha stories on the way. For those who like Comedy and Romance this next story is for you! It's an Inu/Kag fic so look out for it! Thank you once again to all of my readers and reviewers! Mad Love!**

**-Lizzy!**


End file.
